


Everfall

by Volhound



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/M, Mages, Magic, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volhound/pseuds/Volhound
Summary: A powerful vampiric lord with a dark secret befriends a sorceress with a difficult past. Joined together by a common goal, the two seek to make the world safe for both humans and vampires alike.Elizabeth Everfall and Vladimir Volhound story.These two characters are my original characters, as is this story, world, and other characters that may appear.Thanks for reading!
Kudos: 1





	Everfall

**  
** _*Art of Vladimir by Okios @ PantheonOnline.net_ **  
**

**Chapter One:**

  
Elizabeth stood outside the window of the large Victorian mansion, her green eyes reflecting the candlelight that filtered through the stately windows. The night had only just begun, and she knew what she had to do.

A dark energy began to coalesce around her fingertips, traveling up her arms. Before she could cast her spell, she felt a firm grip upon her arm. For a split second, the world around her went dark, her body weightless. 

In the blink of an eye, Elizabeth was suddenly in her home. Stumbling forward, the woman gasped, stunned by the sudden teleportation spell.

Quickly regaining her composure, she turned to face the man responsible. Volhound.

"Volhound!" She snarled, "What are you doing? Why would you stop me!?"

"Hello, Elizabeth." Vladimir grinned.

Elizabeth's fist clenched, "Is this some kind of joke to you?!"

"Not at all," Vladimir took a seat on a velvet-lined armchair. He leaned back into the chair while crossing one leg over his knee. "Do take a seat, my lady."

Elizabeth remained on her feet, staring coldly at him.

With a wave of his wrist, Elizabeth felt her body move on its own accord. She took a seat on the couch across from Vladimir, her eyes wide in surprise. She could neither move nor speak. What in the world was this power?

"Wonderful. Now then, you should be thanking me. Had you attacked Lilith in her own home tonight, you would be dead. She and those men with whom she was conversing are too powerful for you to face on your own."

She found she could speak, "How did you know I would attack her tonight?" 

"I was on my way to speak with her. I just so happened to sense your presence."

"Why would you speak to her?"

"She had invited me. She's quite the ambitious woman, recruiting various lords to her cause. I imagine she wished to further discuss an invitation she proposed a few weeks ago."

Elizabeth sighed, "So now what? Will you tell her of my attempt on her life?"

Vladimir chuckled, "No, not at all."

"Why?"

"I despise the woman and, given the opportunity, I would eliminate her without question. But you must go about this in a less direct manner. You have underestimated her strength. While you are a powerful sorceress, she is a formidable succubus, and those men around her tonight would not have hesitated to die for her sake. No, the best way to kill such a woman is to gain her trust and discover her weaknesses."

Elizabeth took a moment to digest his words, her gaze falling to the floor. Perhaps he was right. She had been far too eager to kill the woman.

"Thank you, Vladimir," She muttered, embarrassed by her brash actions. It was quite unlike her. Her desperation to kill the demoness was clouding her judgment. 

"You are most welcome," Vladimir smirked.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why do you dislike Lilith?"

Vladimir chuckled as he stood up, "She is attempting to control all of Ashhaven. It is not her place to do so. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a despicable woman to speak with. I am eager to hear what she has to say."

Elizabeth stood, following his lead, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to fill me in?"

"With pleasure. Until then," Vladimir bowed before vanishing in a black haze. 

Elizabeth returned to her seat, letting out a puff of air. She sat alone, staring at nothing in particular, lost in her thoughts for a few minutes before realizing she should get some rest and start tomorrow off more level-headed.


End file.
